Harry Potter and the Lords of the Seven
by Jeffomomo
Summary: Harry receives a letter from an old ally of his parents during the summer between his 3rd and 4th year. This causes a chain of events in England that will soon change the way the Wizarding World at large. It's time the Seven make their voice heard. Rated T for safety and later chapters
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing, JKR made HP you know who this goes...

Prologue

The opening feast in the Great Hall was well underway, the sorting having been just completed. Albus Dumbledore sat in his high-backed chair and looked approvingly around the hall. His gaze drifted to a certain black-haired, emerald green-bespectacled youth who sat at Gryffindor table. Young Harry was turning into quite the capable wizard, which in no small part, Albus was certain he was responsible for. Leaving the young Mr. Potter on the Dursely's doorstep had been a very large risk. One he had originally thought a grave mistake, for the Dursleys' treatment of Harry had been abhorrent, but Harry had arrived at Hogwarts more humble and courageous the Albus could have ever hoped for. Defeating a plot to resurrect Voldemort in his first year, saving the school, killing a basilisk, and saving the life of young Ginny Weasley from yet another plot to bring back the dark lord in his second, and at the end of his third year, facing down over a hundred dementors and living! One could only wonder what this year would hold. Yes, Albus Dumbledore just knew this year would be spectacular.

Just as Albus was finishing his thought the doors to the Great Hall creaked and groaned with stress, visibly trembling and shaking. The mighty oak doors turned to ash. Screams of terror filled the hall as students scrambled to get away from whatever it was that caused the destruction of the doors. Standing in the entrance hall was a figure with an all-black cloak, with a sword in one hand and a wand in the other. The figure had a royal blue aura of visible magic swirling around him. He moved into the hall and glanced around at the students, then looked right at Dumbledore. In a voice that seemed to articulate power and status he said, "Lord Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I hereby declare you and enemy of House Hale, and challenge your right to your title."

Sometimes the past really did come back to bite you.


	2. The Letter

Disclaimer: Still poor, still didn't make this world. JKR owns rights so on and so forth

Chapter 1: The Letter

Harry paced back and forth in the smallest bedroom at Number 4 Privet Drive, glancing every few moments at the opened window, eyes searching the skies for a hint of his snowy-white owl. He was worried. He had sent her to the Burrow with his responses to Ron and Hermione's letters. But that had been 4 days ago, and it wasn't like Hedwig to be late. At most it took her a day and a half round trip from him to the Burrow. He stopped pacing as he saw a dark shape start to move toward him at speed from the west. It was a bird of prey, no mistaking it, but it wasn't Hedwig. An all-black hawk with startlingly blue eyes that seemed to glow swooped into his room imperiously, and landed on the baseboard of his bed. The bird then offered its back to him, around it was a very handsome leather harness with a leather tube fixed in between its wing joints. Uncapping the tube, Harry pulled a thick rolled sheet of parchment sealed in wax with the relief of some kind bird of prey, either an eagle or a hawk, he wasn't sure, holding in its talons a wand and a lightning bolt, surrounded by the words Alis Portat Mortem.

Harry unrolled it and started to read.

To Lord Harrison James Potter,

I wish to introduce myself. My name is Lord Jackson Hale II, and I am penning you this letter in hopes that it finds you in good health, and also to express my family's deepest apologies for not contacting you the moment my daughter, Lucy, told me about you in her first letter from Hogwarts. Harry, your parents were very close friends of mine. James was an Auror with me during the First War; we fought together many times and I can honestly say I know of no man who fought more fiercely than James Potter for those he loved. Your mother Lily was the purest soul I have ever encountered. She was a genius. No doubt about it, everything about Lily was exceptional, a true beacon of light in a very dark time. A light that was snuffed out far ahead of her time. Harry, I would like to extend an invitation to stay at Hale Manor at Windsor North, two weeks from this date, if you would. The stay would be for a week longer, if you wish. I feel that I owe you far more than I have been able to show, and as certain contracts between our families still require terms to be fulfilled, I wish for an expedient reply.

Lord Jackson Hale, the second of his name, Lord of the Summer Isles, First Lord of the Council of 7.

Harry reread the letter for a third time and stared blankly at the wall. Who was this "Lord Hale" and why, if his families were so close, why did it take so long for him to get in touch? These thoughts were interrupted by another bird, an owl this time, flying in and landing on the bedpost. Grabbing the letter from the bird, it read:

Dear Harry,

If you should be receiving a letter from a man claiming to be an old friend of your father and I, know that he is exactly who he says her is. Lord Jackson Hale and the Hales have been allies of House Potter for centuries, and like the Weasley's, have oaths of Loyalty tying your houses together. I will be there at 4 tomorrow afternoon to pick you up from the Dursely's with Lord Hale. Be Ready.

Sirius

Harry finished reading Sirius' letter and could only hardly believe his luck. He was leaving the Dursleys early and was going to spend time with his Godfather. Making his way to his desk he sat down and thought about sending a letter in response to Lord Hale, but remembered that the man was apparently coming with Sirius tomorrow. So instead he packed up most of his things back into his trunk, which didn't take long, as he'd only been at the Dursleys' for a week. Lying down on his bed, no sooner had his head hit the pillows he was dreaming of leaving the Dursleys and never having to come back.

xXxXxXx

Harry rose early the next morning, his excitement getting the better of him. After a quick shower, he started on chores without complaint. His Aunt, noticing his lighter mood, was quick to ask him what his problem was.

"Boy, what's got you so excited?" she asked with a grimace, as if the thought of happiness for Harry caused her to taste something foul.

Harry replied, "My godfather is coming to get me for the rest of the summer, ma'am. You know, the one who's been in prison."

His aunt went white at that and simply said, "Well I certainly hope he doesn't think he'll be welcomed in this house. Take your things and get out of my house if you're so apt to leave, I'm sure you can meet him somewhere far away from here."

Part of Harry wanted to yell at the unfairness of it all, but another thought had him stopping and walking back to his room. He could give a care about the Dursleys' comfort, but he had been taking a stance of non-combativeness when talking with any of them.

So Harry, with his trunk and Hedwig's cage in hand, made his way away from Number 4 and towards the park where he had first seen Sirius over a year ago. Sitting down on the bench, Harry thought back on the past year and all that had happened.

When he had originally found out that the accused 'massed-murderer' Sirius Black was his Godfather, he had wanted to kill the man, believing him to have sold out his family to the Dark Lord. But instead he had in fact found that Sirius had been framed by another, the true betrayer being Peter Pettigrew. He had actually helped him after learning all of that, but Pettigrew had escaped, and Sirius had been recaptured and sentenced to death. But Harry, along with Hermione, helped Sirius escape at the last minute. His Godfather had been on the run from the Ministry ever since.

Harry heard two soft cracking sounds and looked around. Noticing at small grove of trees off to the left, he watched as two men walked out. One of them was waving animatedly to the other while saying something. The other man held up a placating hand and looked around, and spotted Harry watching them. He said something to his companion, and the man looked and exclaimed: "Harry!"

"Sirius!"

Harry gave his Godfather a warm hug and looked him up and down as they separated. "You look much better."

"Having good food and being out of the presence of the Dementors has been a lifesaver," Sirius said with a chuckle.

"What are you doing all the way out here, how did you know where I'd apparate to? We were going to come get you from your relatives' house."

"I didn't," Harry said in a rush, "My aunt told me this morning to take my stuff and leave, after I told her you were coming to get me. I walked here because it was the first place I could think of. I had no clue this is where you would arrive at."

"That miserable old cow, come Harry I think it's about time I showed your relatives just what I think of their hospitality," Sirius said with a glint in his eyes.

Harry's eyes widened and he said, "Sirius it's really okay, I mean to be honest I really could care less about the Dursleys and I don't want you to get the Ministry after you right after I got to see you." Harry said the last part softer as what he said dawned on him. Looking down at his feet, feeling bashful, Harry hazarded a glance at his godfather's face, he saw that his eyes shined bright with a look of pride and concern.

"Alright cub, I'm sorry and I know I have to be careful, but I honestly can't stand those relatives of yours."

"I know, I can't either, but I'll be happy to be away from them."

At this the other man, who had been quietly watching all of this from the side, finally spoke up. He was tall, with piercing grey eyes that complemented a rather elegant face with high cheeks that came down to a strong cleft chin.

"Well, Mr. Potter I certainly hope we can help with that," he said. "Seeing as my friend Sirius seems to have forgotten my existence, allow me to introduce myself; I am Jackson Hale, and I was a friend to your parents."

"Hello Sir, it's nice to meet you. I'm sorry I never replied to your message. But I thought I might just wait till today to respond."

"Quite alright my boy, the last couple of days has been a whirlwind of activity for me. That letter was supposed to arrive a week ago, but due to some confusion on the part of my familiar, it seems that it was for naught."

"Oh," was all Harry had to say.

Sirius then said, "Well since you have everything already best we be off then?" he pulled out a handkerchief and looked around for other people before pulling his wand out. Pointing it at the cloth he said, "Portus." The cloth glowed blue and then returned back to its original color.

"Alright Harry, grab hold." He did so, felt an unfamiliar tug behind his navel, and the world spun.

AN: Thanks for the reviews!


	3. The House Hale

Chapter Two: The House Hale

Harry now realized, that he hated portkeys. As the world suddenly stopped spinning, he immediately toppled to the ground. His trunk and Hedwig's cage landing on top of him.

As Sirius helped him to his feet and brushed him off, he looked around, taking in where they had landed. They were in a clearing surrounded by tall and imposing oak trees. A small path snaked away in front of them.

"Welcome to Windsor North, Harry. Hale Manor is just up the path ahead," Lord Hale said. He looked at Sirius and continued.

"We had originally planned on you staying with Sirius at his home in London, but it seems that a certain meddlesome headmaster has commandeered it for the time." Distaste colored his voice.

Sirius, for his part, appeared sheepish as he responded, "I said he could use it, but I honestly didn't expect him to erect wards that fast."

"Excuse me sir, but why wouldn't we want to stay somewhere the headmaster knew about?" Harry asked, confused by the obvious dislike for the Headmaster Lord Hale expressed.

"The Headmaster is a good man, but he is not as infallible, as most would have you believe. Know this, Mr. Potter: Albus Dumbledore is as human as the rest of us, and for all of his great achievements, history seems to turn a very blind eye to any of his mistakes. But, that is a conversation for another time." He pulled a gold stop watch from a pocket in his robes, quickly checked the time and replaced, it stating they were right on time for dinner, if they hurried.

Hale led the way as Harry and Sirius followed him down the narrow path. As they neared the end of the path, Harry was astounded by what he saw. "Hale Manor" was a castle, rather than a manor. With a large circular tower dominating the hill, surrounding this were four outer turrets linked by four truly massive walls, going up at least fifty meters. The entire fortress gleamed a pearlescent shade of white that made the walls appear to sparkle and shine from within.

As they neared a gate house next to two truly massive oak doors, a house elf appeared with a pop, beside Harry.

"Fitsy will be taking the young master's things to his room," the little elf had barely said before popping off again, along with all of Harry's belongings.

"Oh," Harry said as Sirius chuckled.

Hale said, "Oh, that would be Fitsy. He's the First Elf of this property, so if you ever need anything, just ask for him. Though do be careful, he tends to take everything you say quite literally... I've been trying to break him of the habit, but it seems one can only do so much against what is instinctive."

They crossed into what seemed to be a courtyard, filled on either side of the shining stone pathway with a plethora of magical and mundane plant life, all expertly maintained and utterly breathtaking to behold. Passing over a broad threshold, inscribed with the word Salve, they passed through another set of oak doors and into a short hallway, on the floor of which were more words, Cave Canem, and an intricate mosaic of a hound.

Leaving the hall, they came into an atrium with a glass dome cap high above, supported by Roman-style columns, that allowed light down into the cavernous space below. In the center of the atrium, under the light of the dome, was an intricately carved fountain, depicting one of the Roman goddesses. Across from the main entrance, past the fountain, Harry could see a wide set of glass doors leading out to another rectangular courtyard, the center of which formed another garden, which was surrounded by columns that, in combination with the outer wall, supported the roof over the outlining pathway. It struck Harry as very pretty, and distinctly Roman.

On either side of the atrium, outside the circle of columns, twin spiral staircases wound upwards through five floors. Between the set of winding staircases was another archway that led deeper into the castle proper.

"Well, it's not much, but it is home," Hale said, grinning at Harry.

"This is amazing, Sir," Harry breathed.

Hale waved him off with a noncommittal wave of his hand. "This old place has been here since Emperor Hadrian ruled. My family has lived on these lands for ages. Quite literally, in fact, but I very much doubt you came here for a family history lesson. Dinner will be served shortly, best to get freshened up and be ready." With that he turned and called, "Lucille! Come here and show our guests to their rooms."

"Yes father," was the reply from just inside the archway off the atrium. A girl that looked to be Harry's age stepped out from the archway and made her way over to them. As she came closer, he could see that she was very beautiful. She wore a deep blue t-shirt and black form-fitting jeans. Framing her slender face was long, light blonde hair, coming down to the middle of her back. She had the same piercing grey eyes as her father, but with one very noticeable difference: a bright blue starburst surrounding the pupils. The two stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity, green eyes searching grey-blue ones. A cough from Sirius had both of them suddenly much more interested in the floor.

"Hello." Her voice held a slightly musical quality, soft and gentle. "My name is Lucille Hale, but my friends call me Lucy."

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter, my friends call me Harry."

That was stupid; of course she knows who I am, Harry thought. Hazarding a glance at her face, he could see she was smiling at him softly.

Sirius took one look at the teens and then looked to his friend with a knowing smile.

"Three months," he stated simply.

"Two," Hale responded. "With a fight in between."

"You're on, Hale. The standard amount?"

"Aye."

Both of the teens watched this with cautious eyes, and the sinking feeling that one gets after realizing one was the subject of someone else's game.

Lucy glared at her father and said, "Father, exactly what will take two months?"

"Ohh, well, nothing dear, just a friendly wager that Sirius and I had before either of you were born. Don't fret, it's all just a bit of harmless fun."

"I get the feeling we just got bet on," Harry said, narrowing his eyes at Sirius, who in turn became quite interested in the tapestry behind them.

"I agree; and if I know my father, it's something that is neither harmless, nor fun." Lucy's voice was deadpan, still staring down her father.

"Lucy," Hale said with a grin, "Would you be a dear and take Harry here to his room? Wouldn't do for him to get lost on the way to freshen up, would it?"

With a snort and a roll of her eyes, she beckoned Harry to follow her up the stairs to the right. Harry followed, trying to remember where he had seen this girl at Hogwarts, but he kept coming up blank. She looked very familiar, but he couldn't pin it down.

"Um, I'm sorry, but have we uhh.."

"Met?" she finished, looking back at him. "No, I'm in Ravenclaw, so I doubt we really run in the same circles - though I have studied with Granger before," she said glancing back at him with a small smile.

"You know Hermione? "he asked.

She paused on the step she was on and said, "I've known her since second year. We met in the library, just before she got, well, you know..." She trailed off, blushing as she noticed Harry staring at her. He flushed in return, and they continued up until they reached the top floor.

"Okay Harry, your room is through here. Mine is across the hall." She pointed at another door, to the left a ways.

"It was nice to meet you, and, if you'd like I'll show you around later. But for now, you might want to go get ready for dinner. Mother will be cross with all of us if you're not there on time." She gave him another smile and turned and disappeared into her room.

Harry's 'room' was actually more of a suite. The room reinforced the Roman-esque feel of the castle, complete with a large king-size, done ornately in red silk and gold trim. A Roman gladius hung on the wall, next to a portrait of a city surrounded by rolling green hills. In fact, looking around, it appeared that the room was littered with relics from the ancient empire. A globe sat on a desk opposite the bed, depicting the ancient Roman imperium, with Rome as the center from which all else grew. The desk itself appeared to have been made at the same time as the globe. Detailed scroll work wrapped around the legs, and set in relief was a hawk, with a wand and a sword clutched in each talon, and the words Alis Portat Mortem inscribed beneath. Near to the desk was a large chest bound in bronze, and beyond that stood a cabinet of similar construction to the chest, carved ornately to depict ancient battles and prominently featuring birds of prey. Set in the outer wall of the room, a glass door opened up to a veranda with a set of definitively Roman couches, wrought of marble and cushioned in red. Off to the right of that door was another archway that held the bath, all done in marble, with a fresco of a hawk and a bull on the wall above the tub.

He found that his trunk and personal effects had been deposited at the foot of the bed. He went over to it and pulled out a pair of black slacks and one of his nicer shirts, a powder blue button up - still two sizes too big - which Harry had received as a Christmas present from the Dursleys some odd years ago.

On either side of his trunk, at the corners of the bed, stood a bronze cauldron on a stand. Drawing closer and wondering at their use, Harry idly tapped the rim of one - and instantly, a violet flame ignited in the cauldron. Harry recoiled instinctively, though he felt no heat emanating from what he now recognized as a magical brazier. Around the edges of the room stood candelabrums lacking any candles, that he assumed must work in the same fashion.

As Harry went to the bathroom to change, all he could think about was how much better his life was at the moment.

xXxXxXx

Albus Dumbledore was not in a good mood. Oh, yes his day had started on a rather high note, with the minister approving the go-ahead for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but it had quickly been soured by the news that Harry Potter was no longer at Number 4, Privet Drive. The little sensor on his desk had indicated that the blood wards around the house had dropped almost to nothing. That meant only one of two things: Harry potter was either dying, or he had left before the wards had finished recharging. Albus of course knew that young Harry was perfectly healthy, as the instrument next to that one was still puffing smoke gently.

Cursing the boy's boorish behavior, he headed out the front of the old castle to the ward line. From there he apperated to Surrey to find the wayward youth and guide him back to his home. Unfortunately, he was in for a rather rude shock. Coming up to the house, the door opened to the large visage of Vernon Dursley, who had no time for any sort of freakishness today, thank you very much.

"Ahh, Mr. Dursley, my dear man, do you happen to know where young Harry is, by chance?" he asked the man who was trying to fumble the deadbolt into place.

Vernon jumped and turned to see one of his least favorite people. Sure this Dumbles fellow always made sure to send a check of a few thousand pounds for his waste of a nephew, but he was still a freak. And as it stood, Vernon Dursley hated freaks.

"Now see here, Dumblesfloor," Vernon huffed indignantly, "I told you from the start that if your kind showed up at my door, I'd pack that waste of space off and send him away. You, I tolerated, but if you think that I'll allow some murdering sycophant to come into my house and pick up that godson of his, you have another thing coming! Besides, the brat left this morning, saying something about staying with a friend of his father; which is news to me, drunken whore of a man, getting himself killed so I have to sacrifice my family's comfort."

Hearing this, Albus went white. Godson? Surely Sirius knew the boy was safest here. Albus himself had even visited the poor fellow a week ago, to explain things. The talk had not ended well. As much as Albus had tried, the man had refused to see reason, stating that if his godson was not with him by the end of the week, he would come get him himself. Of course Albus had thought it an empty threat, seeing Sirius was still much too weak to go anywhere by himself, the effects of Azkaban still prevalent.

Albus walked away from the man who was still muttering to himself about ungrateful children and irresponsible parents getting themselves blown up.

No, this was not good, not good at all. Dumbledore knew that Sirius was rash, but he never thought that he would actually go behind his back on this. He quickly made his way to an alley and disapperated. Arriving moments later in a rundown neighborhood in London, looking at the broken and cracked townhouses, he thought about the space in between No. 11 and No.13 and all of a sudden, expanding between the two was another house; this one with large wrought iron gates, imprinted with the sigil of a raven with two comets orbiting it. Pushing past the gates, Albus walked up the steps and picked up the large bronze door knocker.

Clack. Clack. Clack.

He waited for a few minutes before repeating the action.

Clack. Clack. Clack.

He was about to grab the knocker again when the door opened. Peering inside he saw no one there.

"Kreacher wonders why fool headmaster disturbs his mistress." Looking down Dumbledore saw the ancient elf standing in the door stop.

"Ah, hello Kreacher. Do you know where I might find Sirius? It is most urgent."

"Kreacher has not seen worthless master since the last time blood-traitor headmaster was here," the elf stated in a droll voice. Albus was beginning to get worried.

"Master did tell Kreacher to give you this." The elf extended a white envelope.

On it was the the same sigil that was on the front gate; a raven with two comets circling it. Albus took it from the elf and opened it.

Dear Headmaster,

I, Sirius Orion Black , do hereby submit my immediate resignation from the Order of the Phoenix. Enclosed in this letter is my badge and portkey. Also, as Head of House Black, I bar you and your order from my property, as you have abused my hospitality and refused to share your knowledge about certain events immediately following the date of October 31st , 1981. With this in mind, I bid you farewell, old man. Perhaps you should focus on teaching, rather than playing shepherd for the flock.

Lord Sirius Orion Black, First of his name, Lord of the Winter Isles, Second Lord to the Council of 7.

P.S. You should know that I met with Amelia. She has conducted her own investigation into my incarceration and, due to new evidence, has determined that I was wrongly imprisoned. As such, the Ministry has issued an official pardon. Enclosed is a copy, as well as a copy of the transfer of Magical Guardianship of one Harry James Potter.

Best wishes,

Padfoot.

Shock; yes that was it, shock. Albus couldn't believe he'd been played so well. He returned to Hogwarts to confirm what Sirius's letter had said. Upon speaking with one Amelia Bones, it was soon clear that events he had thought rumors last week where indeed true. Amelia had said in no uncertain terms that an illegal animagus had been found in the Department of Mysteries, who had turned out to be none other than Peter Pettigrew. Upon his capture he had spilled everything; how he had set up Black to take the fall, as well as how he had planned to seek out his master, as soon as he had the ritual required to bring him back.

Amazed by this turn of events, the Headmaster returned to his desk and sat down heavily, feeling his age catching up with him. Had he really been so blind? His house had been cleaned, and he knew just the one who could so effectively orchestrate his people against him

"Hale," He growled. His magic became a visible cloak, surrounding the headmaster in an unearthly yellow aura. Only one man had opposed him so obstinately at every turn: the Hales.

The family was old; so old they could trace their ancestry to Rome and its 13 High Magistrates. A light family from its founding, the Hales had been one of the first families to pledge fealty to Arthur Pendragon and Merlin, and they, along with the other six other founding families - Black, Peverell, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw - created the Wizengamot. The Wizengamot had grown, of course, with the creation of new houses, such as Bones, Longbottom, Nott, Greengrass, Potter, Dumbledore, Davis, Crabbe, Goyle, and the most recent, Malfoy. The founding houses, known as the Council of the 7, had governed for centuries, until 1215, when the Ministry was created by the Magna Carta. In modern times, the only remaining houses of the Council were the Hales and the Blacks, and both families had almost died off in the past 20 years.

Jackson Hale I, and his son who also bore his name, had never been fans of the Dumbledores. The two houses often clashed over differences on how the world should be run. While the Dumbledores cared for all life, they were traditionalists to the core, never willing to give new ideas a chance - at least that was how it seemed to the Hales, who were much more progressive. While no blood feuds ever emerged, several members of both families had been slain by members of the other.

Thinking back to the night the Dark Lord had supposedly been defeated, it was an old and dying Lord Hale who stood in the chamber, declaring all the other assembled lords fools for celebrating. Stating that they should have been out looking for the coward; for as far as he was concerned, no body meant no dead Dark Lord. It was one of the few times he and Albus had ever agreed.

So they had attempted to work together, but after his father passed, the younger Lord Hale wanted nothing to do with Dumbledore, citing him as the main reason so many died at the hands of Voldemort.

Why would he work against me now? he wondered. And then it came in a flash. The younger Hale had been fast friends of the Potters. There must have been more connecting the families than he originally thought.

But for now, the matter was out of his hands. Try as he might, he could not think of another way to get Harry back. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Dumbledore let out a sigh, and wondered just how he had allowed Harry to stray so far…

XxXxXx

A.N: Thanks for the reviews guys, a couple of you pointed out to me that Harry had never traveled by portkey before, and you all are completely right. While ultimately a small detail, its important for me to be correct no matter how small the detail. So keep the reviews coming as they totally help me out.


	4. Dinner and Revelations

Harry heard a knock on his door. Opening it, he saw Sirius standing there.

"Hey cub, mind if I come in? I wanted to tell you a couple things before we head down for dinner."

Harry stepped aside, beckoning his godfather inside. Sirius made his way to Harry's bed and sat down, patting the spot next to him.

"Okay, well I guess I should let you know exactly what I've been doing this last week." He paused as he searched for the right words.

"Harry, I want you to understand that I'm sorry. I should have been the one to take you away from Godric's Hollow that night, not Hagrid. Instead I sought out revenge, and by doing that I left you alone, in the hands of a man who had no right to decide your future care. I was, and am, your godfather. You should have been in my care, not Dumbledore's, and for that I'm sorry." Sirius paused again, guilt, pain and sorrow showing plainly on his face.

Harry swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat as Sirius spoke. Looking him in the face he said, "It's okay Sirius, I understand." Looking away, he added, "I probably would have done the same thing…"

Sirius, still looking a little guilty, gave his godson a smile and said, "Thanks, Harry, but I have some news that involves you, and a choice that I really hope you'll accept." He paused again, collecting his thoughts, before saying;

"I was contacted by Lord Hale around a week ago. He explained that he had been asking questions about my incarceration for some time, and the head of the DMLE, Amelia Bones, had contacted him recently. A supposedly dead rat, by the name of Peter Pettigrew, was in a holding cell, after trying to break into the Department of Mysteries. He invited me here, to stay as his guest while the investigation took place. Hale had been a friend of your mother's in school, and had become quite close to James and I after, during our time as Aurors. He was someone I had trusted once, so I took the chance that it could have been a trap, and I came."

Harry couldn't believe it. "So you're free then?" he asked quickly.

Sirius smiled and nodded. "I got the paperwork yesterday, along with something a little more important." Sirius paused and then said, "I had a transfer paper drawn up so I could take guardianship of you. It was approved this morning."

Sirius searched Harry's face for any sign of unhappiness at this announcement. His fears went unfounded, as Harry's face split into a wide grin and he hugged his godfather.

"Does that mean I can stay with you now?" Harry asked hopefully.

"That's what I wanted to ask you about. Would you like to?"

"Of course I would," Harry responded happily. Thinking back to what he had said earlier, he then asked; "You said the headmaster should have never have taken me from Godric's Hollow that night; why? I thought my parents wanted me to go to the Durs-"

"No!' Sirius said with a snarl.

Taking a breath, he added; "Your parents had several people that you were to go to, should anything happen to them. The first on that list was me. If I couldn't take you in, you were to go to Remus, and if for any reason _he_ couldn't take you in, you where to go to the Hales. Dumbledore, while a friend of your parents, was never on that list. The Headmaster and I spoke of this when I first asked for guardianship. He told me the reason you never went to Remus was because his 'furry' problem _somehow_ became public knowledge... And after that night, your parent's will was sealed... by the Chief Warlock's office. Lord Hale has been looking into this as well, and only recently got the will unsealed. Tomorrow, if you'd like, I would like to take you to Gringotts so we can view it."

Harry took all of this information in, slowly processing it. So the Headmaster was the only reason he had been stuck at the Dursleys'. Emotions swirled in his head; first hurt, then confusion, before finally settling down to a bubbling anger that formed in the pit of his stomach. His voice came out hard and thick;

"Why?"

"I couldn't tell you, Harry, but I can tell you that if Lord Hale's investigation proves that Dumbledore is responsible for all of this, he'll be charged with attempt to subjugate a youth, as well as attempted line theft. Both carry heavy charges along with them. I won't tell you not to be mad at him, but I will tell you to keep all of this to yourself. At least until the investigation is complete."

His anger was slowly dissipating with this news. Harry took a breath and said, "Okay Sirius. I won't say anything. And I would like to come with you tomorrow."

Sirius smiled softly and said, "Of course, cub."

A sudden pop was heard, and the small house elf from before appeared in front of them.

"Fitsy is sorry to disturb Masters, but Mistress is saying dinner is being ready." The little elf bowed low.

"Thank you, Fitsy. Tell Lady Hale that we are coming now, and apologize for our tardiness."

"As Master wishes." With that, he popped away again. Sirius noticed Harry's shirt and shook his head. He took out his wand and muttered a spell and flicked his wand at Harry. His oversized shirt instantly shrunk to fit him.

Harry blushed and mumbled a quiet, "Thanks."

Sirius smiled mischievously and said, "Well I can't have you looking like a ragamuffin in front of two ladies now can I?" Harry laughed and they exited the room.

xXxXxXx

As they came down the stairs they saw Lord Hale waiting for them at the bottom.

Glancing at the duo, he smiled, and said, "Ah, just in time. Shall we proceed? My wife has been itching to meet you, Harry; ever since I mentioned you were going to be staying here. In fact, both of my girls seemed equally thrilled." This last bit was said with the same grin that he and Sirius had displayed before.

They crossed the atrium and went out through the set of glass doors that led to the rear courtyard Harry had seen on the way in. The courtyard was filled with foliage; thick hedges were spaced evenly against every other column, and a large marble fountain was carved into the back wall. A latticework of beams sat on top of the arches that surrounded the space, with thick vines of ivy, roses, and strange purple flowers. A large, dark oak table was set for five in the center. The open roof allowed the sunset cast a soft glow of orange and violet down into the courtyard.

As they emerged from under the outlying roof and approached the table, Harry saw Lucy, and a woman who could have been her older twin, enter from another set of doors to the right.

"Hello loves, I do hope we haven't kept you waiting long?" Hale said, smiling at the pair. Walking over to them, he gave a chaste kiss to the older woman before turning back to face Harry and Sirius.

"This is my wife, Cosette."

"Hello ma'am," Harry said politely.

"Ello Monsieur Potter, it is a pleasure to see you again. Though I very much doubt that you would remember me."

As she spoke, Harry's vision tunneled and then became clear again, the whole thing happened in less than a second.

"You came to my first birthday party..."

Looking at Lucy and the Lord and Lady Hale, who were watching him intently, he continued. "You were all there." He raised a hand to point meekly at Cosette. "You gave me a stuffed stag," he recalled.

At hearing this her eyes shined with unshed tears. "How?" she asked. "You were only a wee babe, how do you remember?"

"I couldn't tell you, even if I tried," he responded honestly. "It just kind of... came to me," he finished lamely.

"Oh A'rry!" she exclaimed, rushing over to him and wrapping him in a hug. He tensed for a moment before relaxing into her embrace. A familiar warmth settling inside his stomach. He remembered this family. as he started to think, his vision tunneled again and memories flew past in his mind's eye.

 _A stuffed stag sat next to him in a crib while a blonde lady made funny faces at him. Sitting in a beautiful garden, he sat on her knee while she made multiple colored butterflies appear with her wand. A women with brilliant red hair sat with her as they watched their children sleep side by side in a crib. The woman with red hair came to the crib and touched his head softly, saying; "I'll love you forever, my sweet little prince."_

At some point Harry had started to leak tears. Separating, she held him at arm's length looking him up and down before smiling and wiping the tears from her eyes, saying; "I am sorry A'rry; my emotions got zee bettar ov me." Her accent had become _somewhat_ stronger with her emotion.

"It's okay," he said as he also wiped tears away. "I guess I look kinda silly, huh?"

"It is never silly to cry for something that _truly_ means something, Harry. Never forget that," Hale told him. Harry turned to look at him. "Always acknowledge your emotions, Harry. Feel them; accept them; but never try to bury them."

Sirius, sensing a change in mood was in order, said, "How come I never got a hug like that? I've been gone just as long!"

"Get your own French girl then, mutt!" said Hale. Laughter erupted from all of them, clearing the remainder of the tension that had been in the room.

Moving to the table, they all sat down and immediately a variety of food appeared on the table, ranging from traditional English dishes like haggis and shepard's pie to French dishes such as bouillabaisse and escargot. A few magical dishes had also made their way on to the table, like a stuffed winged boar, and a large pot of witch's stew - which, despite its name, was only a simple broth, which changed flavors as it was eaten.

Dinner went on at a comfortable and enjoyable pace, with Harry and Sirius regaling the Hales with numerous tales of misadventures that they had encountered over the years. Harry told of his first year of Hogwarts, explaining how they had figured out how one of the teachers was trying to steal the Philosopher's stone, and how it had turned into a plot hatched by Voldemort to once again attain immortality. Sirius then told them of how James, Remus, and him had all become friends. Apparently, James and Sirius had gotten into a row about who had to sleep in the bed next to the window, Remus had ended the argument by walking in and ignoring both of them and simply walking over and setting his things on the bed. Hale then told told them of his own first encounter with Harry's father, stating that they had transfiguration together, and had been assigned to the same study group.

"He was amazing at Transfiguration, your father was. Had he not become an auror, I dare say he might have achieved his mastery of Transfiguration by the time he had graduated."

"Really? All people ever tell me is that he was kind and good at pranks, but they never mention if he was ever a good student." Harry said.

"I dare say he was a prodigy at most things. I was a Ravenclaw myself, but James could do things with a wand and a broom I would never have imagined possible. That was only amplified by your mother, if was working with him. The two of them were on a level of their own." Hale said with a far away look in his eye.

After that the rest of dinner proceeded with laughs and more stories of the past. As the night wound down to a close Lord Hale and Sirius were deep in conversation about some matter happening within the Wizengamot. Harry, while still aware was now fighting consciousness, sleep threatening his evening. Cossette sensing Harry's exhaustion turned to her husband and whispered in his ear, he nodded and turned back to Sirius and pointed subtly at him. Harry had fallen face first into his half finished treacle tart, and was snoring lightly. They woke him, much to his embarrassment and Lucy's amusement. The party split up from there Sirius and Harry going back to the guest quarters and the Hales towards theirs. As Harry groggily climbed the stairs behind his godfather, all he could think was how much his life had changed in a day.


End file.
